kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rainbow Resort
|theme=Frozen space |boss=King Dedede |mini-boss=Poppy Bros. Sr., Mr. Tick-Tock, Mr. Frosty, Bonkers, Phan Phan/Rolling Turtle, Bugzzy, Fire Lion, Grand Wheelie |common enemies=Blade Knight, Blipper, Bomber, Bounder, Bronto Burt, Broom Hatter, Bubbles, Bugzzy Jr., Cappy, Chilly, Coner, Flamer, Gip, Gordo, Hot Head, Kabu, Laser Ball, Noddy, Parasol, Parasol Waddle Dee, Pengi, Poppy Bros. Jr., Rocky, Rolling Turtle Jr. (Kirby's Adventure), Scarfy, Shotzo, Sir Kibble, Sparky, Squishy, Sword Knight, Togezo, Twister, Twizzy, Waddle Dee, Waddle Doo, Wheelie }} Rainbow Resort is the seventh level of Kirby's Adventure and its remake, Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land. This level comes after Orange Ocean. Rainbow Resort is the hallowed ground that Planet Popstar's Dream Spring is located upon. Level Intro Seeing one of the resort's titular rainbows, Kirby treats it as a music staff and uses Mike to put music notes on it. However, this causes the rainbow to become unstable and fall apart. Luckily, Kirby pulls his parasol out just in time to avoid being hit by the falling notes. This intro is the same in both versions of the game, but in Kirby's Adventure, the opening took place on the ground at day instead of in space. General Information Rainbow Resort is an icy area located in the far reaches of Orange Ocean. It is a relaxing and calming area that is often visited by King Dedede. Situated far from other continents and near space, Rainbow Resort is eternally covered in ice and frost. Having nearly no atmosphere, Kirby can see the many stars and nebulas that exist in Rainbow Resort's vicinity, even so far as to see the rest of Gamble Galaxy far in the distance. Located in Stage 2 of Rainbow Resort is a large tower that holds many different mid-bosses that Kirby must fight. The first set is: *Poppy Bros. Sr. *Mr. Tick-Tock *Mr. Frosty *Bonkers *Rolling Turtle / Phan Phan *Bugzzy *Fire Lion The second, hidden set is: *Bonkers *Red Rolling Turtle/Green Phan Phan *Bugzzy *Fire Lion *Room with five 1UPs. The hidden series of bosses are accessible through a hidden door above the main entrance, and are more difficult to fight. The door is more easily noticed in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land as it is replaced by a ventilation duct opening. A similar secret appears in Stage 5 of Nutty Noon in Kirby's Return to Dream Land, again with similar functions. The final stage of Rainbow Resort is a homage to Kirby's Dream Land, and has a black-and-white environment that illustrates each level of the game. The boss of Rainbow Resort is King Dedede, who intends to stop Kirby from fulfilling his goal of reaching the Fountain of Dreams. Despite being the final level, Rainbow Resort is rather sparse with sub-games. It has a total of six stages, but only has a Crane Fever room (replaced by a Bomb Rally Room in the remake). Copy Abilities Switches Music Trivia *Rainbow Resort is the only main level in Kirby's Adventure and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land that is not named after a type of food. *In Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, in Stage 6, the enemies are no longer monochromatic, as they were in the original. *Rainbow Resort's music was remixed as the alternate music for Frozen Hillside in Kirby Air Ride and Frozen Fantasy in Kirby: Canvas Curse. *Elements of Rainbow Resort's music were incorporated into the music that plays in the seventh stage of Far-Flung - Starlight Heroes, Planet Frostak, in Kirby Star Allies. *In Kirby's Adventure, there are unused rooms tied to Stage 2 of Rainbow Resort containing harder versions of Poppy Bros. Sr., Mr. Tick-Tock, and Mr. Frosty, suggesting that they were originally going to be part of the hidden mid-boss gauntlet. This idea appears to have been scrapped late in development, as all of the doors lead to the correct warps, including the stair sequence after Mr. Frosty, which leads to Bonkers' room.The Cutting Room FloorYouTube video by ORKAL showcasing the unused stages *The theme is arranged as part of the music inside Another Dimension with some other last-level themes in Heroes in Another Dimension in Kirby Star Allies. Gallery Rainbow_Resort_nes.png|Rainbow Resort in the original Kirby's Adventure. NID 7.png|Level Map (Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, Meta Knightmare) Rainbow_Resort_Gameplay_1.png|Kirby traversing the cold and icy Rainbow Resort. (Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land) NID Waddle Dee 4.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Rainbow resort 1.png|Bombers are some of the most common enemies here. (Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land) Rainbow resort 2.png|Traveling in through the level with the moon in the background. (Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land) Rainbow_Resort_Gameplay_2.png|The monochromatic homage to Kirby's Dream Land. (Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land) Rainbow_Resort_1.png|Aurora can be seen from the frozen Rainbow Resort. (Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land) Rainbow resort(back).png|Dream Land's vast galaxy as seen from Rainbow Resort. (Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land) Rainbow_Resort_2.png|A view over the frozen landscape. (Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land) References es:País Arco-Iris fr:Station Arc-en-Ciel it:Castello Arcobaleno ja:レインボーリゾート zh:彩虹圣地 Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby's Adventure Category:Levels in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Ice Category:Light Category:Castle Category:Grass Category:Water Category:Sky